Bloody bond
by serafina25
Summary: AU / She saved his best friend and Neji was eternal grateful. Or was it more than just gratitude? A NejiXSaku story with a bit of SakuXSasu


Drip

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

'What is that sound? It's so loud…' His head ached terrible and he could barely feel his legs when he tried to move. The dark-haired boy hissed silently under his breath, trying to open his blood crusted lavender eyes.

'What happened? Where am I?' Everything in front of him was blurry, a fact that annoyed him strongly.

Drop.

Drip.

'And again that strange noise. What is it?' It sounded like viscous liquor hitting the surface of something hard, maybe metal.

He moved his right arm, bringing it in front of his face, carefully rubbing his strangely sensitive eyes. He felt sick, and the picture he saw when he brought his hand back didn't comfort him. The back of his hand was covered in blood, with scratches scattered all over his pale skin. He quickly turned around his shaking hand and was confronted with an even bloodier palm. "Shit!" he cursed raspy, looking at his surroundings for the first time.

He was trapped between the steering wheel and his seat, his legs bent in a strange angle and his left arm hanging limply at his side. The windshield was broken and the little pieces of glass were distributed everywhere in his car, most likely the cause of the scratches on his body.

Neji groaned again, wondering what exactly happened. Then the memories slowly resurfaced, leaving him even paler than normally.

Drop.

He was driving.

Drip.

Listening to the senseless chatter of his friend, smirking sometimes.

Drop.

He was in a hurry.

Drip.

A deer.

Drop.

Jarring car tires, rapidly turning wheel.

Drip

A tree, hit with full force, causing a terrible crashing sound.

Drop.

Darkness.

Drip.

"Shit!" he cursed again, trying desperately to move his legs.

It didn't work and he angrily let his efforts die down slowly. He was tiered, having worked for nearly twenty hours straight. And now the sun was already setting, dipping everything in an orange glow. It looked so peaceful and calming, an effect that this special colour normally held for him since he had met his best friend. Suddenly his eyes went wide. Naruto. He had been sitting on the front passenger's seat while they were driving to their business meeting.

Drop

'Please, don't.' His heart clenched painfully.

Drip.

He slowly turned his head around, his muscles protesting and aching terribly.

Drop.

The crimson liquid splashed into a bloody puddle, creating the nauseous sound again, that had followed Neji since he had opened his eyes. The normally blond hair of his friend was tainted by the red colour, creating a light shade of the orange tint that he had once considered as matching for his friend.

But now it was everything but that. Neji could clearly see, that the wound on his forehead was deep, and the marks on his face bloody. Several pieces of the glass were still stuck in the tanned skin of his body and the white shirt that he wore underneath his blazer was tainted badly. "No." Neji whispered hoarsely. "Please. Naruto. Can you hear me?" His white eyes unwillingly followed the path of another drop of blood flowing down the cheek of his best friend and finally falling down from his chin, towards the once silver shining metal of the car door.

Drip.

He reached out for Naruto, trying to shack him but his safety belt held him in place. He jerked at it, momentary forgetting that he just had to push the button to get free.

The next drop was falling and Neji couldn't take it anymore. He knew it was his fault. Completely and only. His fault that his best friend was dead. He passed out again, to early to hear the troubled voices of several people who had seen the crashed car by coincidence.

* * *

"Sakura!" a busty woman shouted while she ran along the sterile corridor of the Konoha hospital. Her pink-haired appointee was nowhere to be seen and the blonde cursed loudly, shocking some of the passing nurses. "Has anyone of you seen Doctor Haruno?" One of the young women carefully lifted her hand, and pointed at the nearby cafeteria with her index finger. "I think I saw her eating something a few minutes ago when I passed the door."

"Thanks!" Tsunade shouted while sprinting towards said direction without glancing back so she missed the curious looks the nurses sent her. When the head of the hospital finally arrived at the entrance, Sakura just pushed open the glassy door, laughing along with a few of her colleagues. "Sakura!" The head of said girl immediately whipped around at the sound of her mentor's stern voice, sending pink locks flying around her petit form. "What happened?" the young doctor asked while already following her employer hastily. "Traffic accident. Two young men are severally injured, but one of them is in mortal danger. I want you to take care of him."

"All right. Which room?"

"306" Tsunade answered, while already pushing the buttons of the elevator hastily.

"The third floor? But that's not my section. You know that's where Sasu-"

"I know, I know. That's my hospital so I am very well aware of your section and his section. But, there's too little room in your level so you are going to use one of his operation rooms.

Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not." Sakura answered briefly, obviously uncomfortable. "Oh, just screw it!" Tsunade hissed while pushing the button for the tenth time. "We are just going to take the stairs."

The two women run down the stairs, well aware of the precious seconds that were ticking by. "What's his exact condition? Internal bleeding? Any broken bones?" The pink-haired doctor enquired, trying to use the time they were running for a short medical summary of the man's condition.

"Yeah. He has several broken ribs, and I guess one of them punctured his lung lightly. In addition to that he-" Sakura opened the door of the operation room, still listening intently to her mentor. "-shattered his right knee and-" The 25th-year old doctor took a look at the sleeping man and was surprised to see a handsome tanned face, framed by golden but bloody hair. He had obviously already received first aid and was connected to several monitors. Sakura put on her operation gown and looked at his report, silencing Tsunade's rambling with that simple action. While she explained everyone what they had to do, she didn't even notice her mentor emerging again, shooting her an approving look.

* * *

Well, that was just the first chapter and I am not even sure if I should continue the story since the idea just suddenly hit me full force and I just had to write it down. If you don't like it then tell me, so I won't write a new chapter.

It would most likely be a NejiXSakuXSasu story, AU of course.

Greets,

serafina25


End file.
